


追求

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 所谓“凯尔萨斯追求过希尔瓦娜斯”的流言，所谓“凯尔萨斯保留希尔瓦娜斯戒指”的原因。还有纳萨诺斯晋升游侠领主时，凯尔的信件带来的影响。纯粮食文。
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner
Kudos: 5





	追求

银月城关于凯尔萨斯·逐日者王子有过很多的传言，像王子殿下与他最亲密的朋友魔导师罗曼斯，有超过朋友的关系；还有王子殿下追求过风行者姐妹中最漂亮的希尔瓦娜斯……等等。

“这个姐姐好漂亮！”才步入青春期的凯尔萨斯第一次看到希尔瓦娜斯·风行者的时候，就对身边的罗曼斯大声说，“等我成年了，就要娶她为妻。”

罗曼斯的嘴角微微抽搐——希尔瓦娜斯·风行者，拥有着比男性还要坚毅的性格和出色的军事才能，又由于她的美貌，被不少青年贵族所追求，甚至有人传言她是因为美貌才成为游侠将军……凯尔的这句话无疑是在冒犯她。

果然，听到凯尔萨斯的话语，希尔瓦娜斯的脸色变了：“哪里来的无礼小子，谁会嫁给你为妻？”

“你啊！”凯尔冲口而出，“这么漂亮的姐姐当然要嫁给我为妻，才能不辜负这样的美貌！”

罗曼斯可以感觉到希尔瓦娜斯的怒火中烧——凯尔的话太过于狂妄自大，风行者家族根本就不会与逐日者家族联姻，这是因为他们之间只是同盟，而非其他关系。风行者家族当初在暗夜精灵社会被排挤，才会和达斯雷玛·逐日者一起去往东部王国，一起建立奎尔萨拉斯，严格的来说，他们只是推举了达斯雷玛作为国王，其他几大家族人员作为议会成员，让奎尔萨拉斯直接变成了一个由国王主导、议会讨论决议的政治体系，几大家族保持在一种微妙的平衡里，出于对权力的制衡，几大家族之间互不联姻，如果两个家族儿女之间想要联姻，就必须放弃家族继承权。

“可惜你的毛还没有长全。”希尔瓦娜斯刻薄地说，“我也不会嫁给你这样狂妄自大的幼稚鬼。”

“我才不是幼稚鬼！”凯尔大声说，“我是凯尔萨斯·逐日者，未来的国王。我一定会娶你为妻，没有人会拒绝未来国王的追求！”

“那我也不会嫁给你！”希尔瓦娜斯回应，“我没兴趣做一个幼稚鬼的妻子。”

凯尔还想说什么，却是听到了侍从报告国王来了，才悻悻地闭上了嘴。

不愉快的第一次见面，注定了后面的局面——在希尔瓦娜斯眼中，凯尔萨斯·逐日者就是这样一个幼稚又狂妄自大的继承人；而在凯尔萨斯眼中，希尔瓦娜斯·风行者就是一个刻薄无礼的女人。

这种偏见、这种傲慢，在纳萨诺斯·马瑞斯晋升游侠领主的问题上，亲近人类的凯尔萨斯少见地表示了激烈的反对，尤其是在写给希尔瓦娜斯的信件里，凯尔更是写出了刻薄的言语，尽管他还是保持了一定的克制。

接到信件的希尔瓦娜斯，真想冲到达拉然去，把这封信摔在凯尔的脸上。

心情颇为烦躁的希尔瓦娜斯带着凯尔的信件，来到了马瑞斯农场，与纳萨诺斯见面后，她觉得所有的事情都没有什么了。那天晚上，她在马瑞斯农场留宿。

翌日，她带着凯尔的信件前往银月城，罕见地以弱者的姿态向阿纳斯塔里安国王哭诉凯尔萨斯的刻薄。看完了信件的阿纳斯塔里安，双手在微微的颤抖，他引以为傲的孩子，居然还是这么幼稚的表露出了情绪，让希尔瓦娜斯抓住了把柄……为了安抚希尔瓦娜斯，他不得同意晋升纳萨诺斯·马瑞斯为游侠领主。

消息传到达拉然，凯尔难以置信——他明明表示了反对，怎么父亲还是晋升了纳萨诺斯为游侠领主？等到拆开了阿纳斯塔里安的信件之后，才明白自己犯了多么大的一个错误。阿纳斯塔里安甚至在信件里毫不留情地训斥他没有一个王储的气度，并且要求他必须回来参加马瑞斯的晋升仪式。

凯尔黑着脸全程参加了马瑞斯的晋升仪式，看到希尔瓦娜斯那笑颜如花的脸庞，忍着没有拂袖而去。

“请留步，游侠将军。”晋升仪式结束后，凯尔叫住了希尔瓦娜斯。

“凯尔萨斯王子殿下，您有什么吩咐吗？我还要训练游侠部队。”希尔瓦娜斯转身微微屈膝。

“您如果对我有什么批评指教，可以当面指出。”凯尔努力让自己保持和颜悦色。

“王储的行为无可挑剔。”希尔瓦娜斯回答。

“希尔瓦娜斯·风行者！”凯尔终于忍不住喊了起来，“用这种卑劣的手段，就为了一个人类，值得吗？”

“因为他是最优秀的游侠，我有义务让他得到应有的奖赏。”希尔瓦娜斯说完再次屈膝，留下凯尔站在原地生气。

阿尔萨斯率领天灾攻破了奎尔萨拉斯的防线，银月城化为了废墟，阿纳斯塔里安国王战死，希尔瓦娜斯战死被转化为女妖。

消息传来的时候，凯尔有些不相信，他不相信那个与他作对的刻薄女人会为了国家战死，更不相信他那强大的父亲也会被杀死。

匆匆赶回奎尔萨拉斯，在银月城的废墟上，他看到了无数死去的精灵，看到了一枚属于游侠将军的戒指戴在一个食尸鬼手指上——随手一个火球术烧焦了食尸鬼，他捡起了那枚戒指，收进了自己的挎包里。

“凯尔？”对于凯尔的举动有些不解的罗曼斯轻声问。

“她是为了奎尔萨拉斯牺牲。”凯尔平静地说，“这是她的遗物，等有机会就交给温蕾萨。”


End file.
